Shadow vs Sunset Shimmer
Shadow vs Sunset Shimmer is ZackAttackX's twenty-third DBX. Shadow vs Sunset Shimmer.png|ZackAttackX Shadow vs sunset shimmer v2.png|ZackAttackX v2 Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs My Little Pony: Equestria Girls! Two former villains that turn to the side of good duke it out. Will Shadow's chaos abilities be enough to counter Sunset's magic powers? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Notice This takes place shortly after Applejack vs Knuckles by AtomicMonkey4Life. Be sure to read it, then proceed to read all his other pieces. ZackAttackX= Fight Location: Celestia's castle - My Little Pony. Time was short for Sunset Shimmer - the portal was about to close and she didn't feel like waiting another 30 moons for it to reopen. If she hurried, the Element of Magic would be hers. She exited the portal and looked around. Phew. Unguarded, just some black and red rodent from across the room. Strange, though. She didn't remember Celestia ever having a pet rodent. But this was no rodent, this was Shadow the Hedgehog, who was trying to figure out a way to get back to his universe. "What are you doing here?" Sunset spat. Shadow turned and came face to face with Celestia's old student. "Minding my own business. Now, I ask you, what are you doing here?" But the actual question in Shadow's mind was not "what", it was "how" - how did she get past him without him noticing? Sunset glared. "Same as you. Now stand aside, I have business to attend to." She barged past Shadow and continued towards where the element would be. Shadow followed. "That sounds suspicious. May I ask what kind of business?" he asked. "No you can't." she said, rushing on ahead. Shadow pursued. Noticing Shadow was hot on her heels, she fired a beam of energy in front of him. Her cover had near enough already been blown and she had no time to waste. The blast halted Shadow, buying her enough time to grab the element out of Twilight's room. But as she exited the room, Shadow fired a blast of chaos energy at her. Sunset teleported away and appeared behind Shadow, making her way to the portal. "You're not getting away!" Shadow promised. HERE WE GO! "Yes I am!" Sunset yelled, firing a purple beam at Shadow, who used a Spin Dash to avoid any damage. He then hit his opponent with a Homing Attack with authority, launching her forward. She tumbled down and realised she would have to take care of Shadow before leaving. She threw her bag containing the element into the room with the portal and faced Shadow, who again used a Spin Dash to knock Sunset back. She instinctively teleported mid-attack and fired a yellow beam at Shadow. The beam engulfed him, but did minimal damage. "Is that the best you've got?" Shadow taunted. "If so, then I'm going to have a field day." Sunset laughed. "Lucky for you, I've not even begun to fight." "Obviously." the hedgehog responded, firing three blasts of chaos energy at Sunset, who dodged each and every one of them and blasted a beam of fire at Shadow. Shadow jumped out of the way, but was caught in the telekinetic grip of Sunset. She then ripped a pillar out of the floor and threw it into Shadow. The pillar and the hedgehog were launched through the wall of the castle. Or so Sunset thought. At the last moment. Shadow teleported away and arrived back in the hallway. Shadow charged up another move. "Chaos... SPEAR!" he yelled, firing a few blasts of energy at Sunset, who had no idea what was happening and was caught head on. She was launched down the hallway and Shadow chased her down, punching and kicking her repeatedly before delivering a leg drop to Sunset's gut. She landed, but instantly fired a beam up at Shadow, causing him to move out of the way. While he was distracted, Sunset blasted him with another beam of energy, sending him tumbling down the hall. The hedgehog slowly gathered himself and charged at her again. Sunset soon realised that this fight was pointless - her objective was as good as complete and this hedgehog was just slowing her down. Before the irony of a hedgehog slowing her down could sink in, she noticed Shadow flying at her with a Homing Attack, so she telekinetically lifted the rug and trapped Shadow in it, distracting him long enough for her to make a break for the portal. When Shadow struggled free, he realised Sunset was nowhere to be found. He glanced around and noticed her at the end of the corridor. Once again, Shadow pursued, but it was too late. Sunset had already made it and was preparing to jump through the portal. "You really want to know what I'm doing?" Sunset asked her adversary. "I dare you to follow me and find out!" she said, laughing before strolling through the portal to Canterlot High. Shadow did not like the sound of this, so he took a moment to use Shadow Heal to recover some damage done earlier in the fight. This horse dared him to follow, and he was going to. After recovering, Shadow leaped through the portal. Location: Outside Canterlot- My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Shadow emerged from the portal and looked around his new surroundings. He looked up and realised it was night time and after further inspection, he concluded that he was standing outside a school. This realm... it reminded him of his own universe, but he new deep down that it wasn't. He advanced towards the school and approached Sunset, now in her human form. "Watch closely, hedgehog, as I show you the NEW ruler of Equestria!" she announced, placing the crown on her head. Suddenly, she was swallowed by a blinding blue light and she was slowly lifted upwards. A pair of wings sprouted from her back and she slowly turned into her demonic form. Once the light dissipated, she let out a blood-curdling cackle. "You really want to know what I want?" she asked, using her mind-control on the terrified students, luring them to the front of the school. "With my teenage army behind me, I will become the new ruler of Equestria. Celestia was a fool not to listen to me, now I will return and conquer the world. It's about time Equestria had a strong leader." she explained. She then got an idea. She turned her attention to Shadow. "And you're going to help me!" she said, attempting to mind-control the hedgehog. It worked! Shadow grabbed his head in pain. "N-no!" he grunted, collapsing to his knees. Sunset grinned. "Yes! Don't even try to resist!" she taunted. Everything seemed hopeless. It looked as though Shadow was going to submit. Until... Shadow... please... Shadow slowly lifted his head. "M-Maria?" I beg of you. Give them a chance to be happy. The look of pain on Shadow's face turned into a look of rage. He was able to break free from Sunset's mind tricks. "You will not control me." he snarled. Sunset was surprised at Shadow's resilience, but in her eyes, it was stupidity. "Well. I didn't see that coming. But it doesn't matter. As you already know, I have very big plans." Sunset began charging a fire based attack from her hands. "And destroying you is on the top of my list!" she yelled, firing a blast of fire at Shadow, who merely rolled away. He flew at Sunset with a punch and Sunset responded by doing the same thing. The two punches collided. In this instance, it was Sunset who overpowered Shadow. She knocked him back, then blasted him with a powerful beam of energy, smashing him through the statue on the portal, sending him tumbling into the road. Sunset pursued, throwing blast after blast of fire at Shadow. The hedgehog did what he could to avoid her, but every time he thought he got away, he received a punch from Sunset. Shadow decided that he wanted to try his luck from afar. He launched a Chaos Spear, which hit Sunset, doing some damage, but nowhere near enough as before. Shadow attempted a few more Chaos Spears, which Sunset obliterated with a huge torrent of fire, which then blasted Shadow. The hedgehog dropped to the floor in agony. Sunset loomed over him. "Farewell, hedgehog! Thank you for the company!" she said, charging up another powerful beam of magic. Shadow only had one option - he called upon the seven Chaos Emerald, which made Sunset stop her attack. "What's going on now?" she demanded to know. Shadow couldn't help but smirk at this. "I'm about to teach you... the DEFINITION OF ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" he announced, becoming Super Shadow. Sunset glared then burst into laughter. "You honestly think a new colour of fur is going to stop me?" she laughed. "Whatever. I don't care what colour you want your dust to be!" With this, Shadow rushed at Sunset and delivered a powerful Spin Dash to Sunset's chest. Sunset was blasted through the air, much to her surprise. "WHAT?" she screamed. Shadow did not let up - he continued with an onslaught of punches and kicks. As Shadow went for one final kick, Sunset grabbed his leg and threw him downwards. She then blasted him with a beam of energy, widening the crater formed with the original impact. Shadow recovered and fired a Chaos Lance, which Sunset received full on, damaging her a lot. She was quick to regain her composure, though. Shadow flew upwards towards Sunset, who attempted an axehandle, but Shadow avoided and began circling her, creating a tornado and trapping her inside it. Inside the tornado, Sunset was finding it difficult to breathe, and Shadow's constant Homing Attacks to her chest were certainly not helping. Eventually, she decided to let her magic spring out in a repulse, dissipating the tornado and blowing Shadow backwards. Shadow then played his next card: "Chaos... Control!" he commanded, freezing time altogether. He then unloaded with a flurry of kicks and punches. He then launched a Chaos Spear downwards, leg dropped Sunset, then unfroze time, sending Shimmer into the Chaos Spear, maximizing the damage. "Grr... you really know how to make me angry!" she growled. "But a yellow hedgehog is still a hedgehog." she said, flying up at Shadow and uppercutting him. She them proceeded to punch him through the air, then axehandled him downwards. Shadow landed on the road, forming another crater. Shadow knew that this battle couldn't go on forever. And if he had to kill this thing to protect the world, then so be it. He removed his inhibitor rings and flew back upwards, focusing all his attention on Sunset. "Game over, rat!" she yelled, charging up one final beam of magic. Shadow waited for her to attack, and she did. The beam engulfed him, but he flew right through it, giving Sunset enough time to realise her mistake. "Wh-what? This can't be!" she shouted, noticing Shadow advancing. Shadow was now in attacking distance of Sunset, and attack is what he did. He kicked her into the air and flew up towards her and unleashed the killing blow. "Chaos... BLAST!!!" All that could be heard was the sound of an explosive wave of energy and the sound of Sunset screaming. When the explosion had subsided, there was nothing left of where Sunset once was. Super Shadow flew down to the ground and exited his super form. He retrieved his inhibitor rings and put them back on. He analysed all the damage done, and realised that this was not his problem. He took a Chaos Emerald and activated Chaos Control to open a portal back to his own realm. He jumped through the portal just as all the students were recovering from their mind control and began to ask each other what just happened. DBX! |-| AtomicMonkey4Life= Pre-Fight Location: Celestia's castle - My Little Pony. Shadow was walking around in this unknown castle. When Sonic and the other people from his dimention was leaving, they didn't bother to get him. Shadow: They think they could leave me here. Well, I can get out of here myself. Shadow then saw a portal. Shadow: This should do it. Then, Sunset Shimmer came out through the portal. Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing? Shadow: What are YOU doing? Shadow(In mind): HOW did she get here? Sunset Shimmer: Are you going to stop me? Shadow: No, just tell me how to get out of here. Sunset Shimmer: No. Now get out of my way. Sunset Shimmer was going for the Element of Magic when a bullet came by her, but she ducked in time. Sunset Shimmer: Why did you shoot me? Shadow: Help me, or die. Sunset Shimmer: I won't do either. Shadow: Ok then, die. HERE WE GO! Category:ZackAttackXCategory:AtomicMonkey4LifeCategory:Adopted DBX fightsCategory:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXsCategory:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX FightsCategory:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXsCategory:Sega vs Hasbro themed DBX FightsCategory:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXsCategory:'Sonic vs MLP' themed DBX FightsCategory:Color themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Sega vs Hasbro' Themed DBX's Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights